


Wait, What Do You Mean Together?

by angstlairde



Series: we didn't start the fire [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Modern AU, Single Parent AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 00:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10503054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstlairde/pseuds/angstlairde
Summary: Galen and Rosa glanced at each other and said resolutely, at the same time,"No."-or-The one where Galen Erso and Rosa Andor are sent to the principal's office, they don't apologize, their parents are called, and single parents Jyn and Cassian meet and argue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is for therebelcaptainnetwork's appreciation week, but I couldn't wait to post it, so I posted here instead on tumblr. Its also based on an ask I saw that was brilliant. (Changed the summary)

Eight-year-old Galen Erso sat sullenly in a plastic chair with his arms crossed outside the Principal’s office, a bruise blooming across his cheekbone and a busted lip, with a band-aid across his knuckles. He glared into the floor, silky dark hair covering his eyes. Next to him, little Rosa Andor was perched on the edge of her chair, a scuffed knee and scraped elbow, her fists clenched, but that was the only sign of her anger. 

Vice Principal Krennic knelt in front of them with a smile both children thought sickening. 

"Now, Galen, Rosa, I hope you'll apologize," he said, as if he could coerce them to say sorry under threat of detention.

Galen and Rosa glanced at each other and said resolutely, at the same time,

"No."

Krennic sighed - fake, how did he get to be Vice Principal - and stood.

"Well, I'm afraid I'll have to call your parents."

* * *

 

* * *

Jyn Erso sighed as she got out of her car. This was the third time this week Galen had gotten in to a fight. She wondered if her dad was this exasperated with her. 

Her phone buzzed.

_body rock to you: what the hell happened???_

_you: besides galen getting in a fight? dunno going in to find out_

_body rock: plz dont start a fight with the principal_

_you: no promises_

_body rock: or the vice principal_

_you: i am significantly more likely to get into a fight with him, so you might want to be ready to come bail me out of trouble_

_body rock: i cant clean up all your messes jyn_

_you: no but you can clean a lot of them_

_body rock: why am i friends with you_

_you: i thought you were my adopted brother_

_body rock: *gasp* what??? im adopted???_

_you: shut the fuck up_

Sighing and rolling her eyes, she tucked her phone in her pocket and yanked open the door as a man walked up, similarly engrossed in his phone. He almost bumped into her as he put up his phone.

“Sorry,” he muttered, holding the door for her. Jyn gave him a quick once over. He was Hispanic, dark hair, dark eyes, wearing jeans and a button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up.

Jyn entered the building and the man followed. He kept within a few feet of her as she headed to the principal’s office. 

“Jyn Erso,” she said suddenly, sticking out a hand. “So, your kid in trouble, too?”

He glanced up, as if surprised she was speaking to him, and shook her hand, nodding.

“Cassian Andor. Uh, yeah. Got into a fight,” he said with a half-smile as if trying to break the ice. “Your’s?”

“Fight,” Jyn said shortly, narrowing her eyes at him. Cassian gave her a look similar to the one she was wearing.

“You know what for?” he asked carefully. They had stopped walking.

“Nope. I can only imagine it was for a good reason,” she shot back. 

Cassian crossed his arms and glared at her.

“Rosa doesn’t start fights, this is maybe the third time she’s been in a fight since she starts school,” he said defensively.

“Galen doesn’t exactly start fights for shits and giggles, either. He always has a good reason,” she practically shouted, leaning on her toes to get better leverage to stare him down. Damn, but she hated being short.

“But he has started fights,” Cassian said, a somewhat triumphant look in his eyes. 

Jyn cursed in several languages and snarled,

“Irrelevant!”

“No, no, I think it’s perfectly relevant that -”

Their bickering was cut off by Vice Principal Krennic opening the door to the office.

“Mr. Andor, Miss Erso, glad to see you’ve arrived.”

Jyn shot one last glare at Cassian, then marched into the office, anger going back in hiding for now as she saw Galen slouched in his chair next to a dark haired Hispanic girl - must be Rosa.

Jyn knelt in front of Galen as Rosa jumped up and ran to her dad, crying,

“ _Papí_!” and began jabbering in Spanish.

All that faded to background noise as Galen looked up, his green eyes rimmed with red.

“Galen,” Jyn whispered, brushing her thumb across his cheekbone. “Galen, what happened?”

“Well, you see,” Krennic began, but Jyn silenced him with a sharp glare.

“I wasn’t talking to you.”

She turned back to Galen, who was glaring fiercely at Krennic’s back. He turned back to her and started mumbling quickly.

“Well, at recess Tommy Anderson and his dumb goons - they’re fifth graders - were going around picking on the little kids and trying to take their snacks and toys and I told them to stop, but he tried to hit me and then Rosa Andor told him to stop but he didn’t and she kicked him in the nuts- “ he giggled a little - “and then he said he wouldn’t hit a girl, but he tried to trip her instead and then I got mad and punched him, and then all his friends tried to hit me and then Rosa tried to get them to stop and they pushed her down and before I could punch them Mr. Skywalker and Mr. Krennic and Mr. Fett all came and stopped them, and then - and then -”

Galen started crying, tears running down his bruised face and he nearly shouted, 

“It’s not fair that Rosa and me are sent to the Principal’s office and not those - those _bloody gits_ , when they were being mean and rotten and we were trying to make them stop! It’s not _fair_!”

He had jumped out of his chair, fists clenched hard and face angry and insulted and indignant.

Jyn was furious.

She glanced back at Cassian, who had his daughter wrapped around his legs, also looking furious, and somehow they understood each other exactly, because when Jyn stood, after wrapping her arms around her son, he turned to Krennic and said, very calmly,

“I agree with Galen. Those boys should have been punished, not Galen and Rosa.”

Krennic was starting to look panicked and began to say,

“Well, we can’t have children running around starting fights -”

Jyn interrupted to say,

“Yes, but bullying? That’s perfectly acceptable? I don’t think so.”

Jyn glanced at Galen, who had wiped his eyes and glaring at Krennic - a glare Bodhi often said he got from her (he did) - and crossed her arms.

“Those boys should be the ones getting detention, not these children,” Cassian said evenly.

Krennic’s eyes shot back and forth between the four of them, Jyn, defiant , Galen and Rosa, triumphant, Cassian, unreadable. Eventually, Krennic sighed heavily and rubbed his eyes.

“Fine. _Fine_ , they can go, I’ll give Anderson and the two other boys detention for a week.”

Galen punched the air and Rosa did a little dance, before grabbing Galen’s hands and pulling him into the hallway to spin around, giggling.

Jyn and Cassian paused in the doorway, both looking sheepish.

“Sorry about earlier,” Jyn apologized, scuffing her toe on the floor.

“Hey, don’t worry about it. I overreacted as well,” Cassian replied, rubbing the back of his neck. Jyn glanced up at him.

“Overreacted? You think I overreacted?” she demanded, but had a glint in her eye, and was fighting a smirk. Cassian didn’t bother to fight his.

“Yeah, you did,” he teased, bumping her shoulder with his.

“Mama, can we get ice cream?” Galen asked, running up and crashing into her. Rosa was right behind him.

“ _Sí, por favor, Papí.”_ Rosa begged. 

“English, Rosa,” he murmured, stroking her undone braid. He glanced over at Jyn, sly.

“I suppose if Galen and his mama want to come with us,” he said casually.

Galen nearly jumped on Jyn’s toes.

“Yeah, yeah, Mama, we could go with Rosa and her daddy!” he yelled.

“But, Galen,” Jyn began, teasingly serious, “It’s the middle of October.”

Galen crossed his arms and looked at her, unimpressed.

“It’s never too cold for ice cream, Mama. You say that all the time.”

Jyn grinned at him. She couldn’t help it.

“Alright, we can get ice cream. But _only_ if we work on your insults. I can’t believe ‘bloody git’ was the best you could come up with,” Jyn said, taking his hand and tugging him down the hallway, walking backwards.

“I was emotionally stressed, Mama,” Galen told her matter-of-factly. 

Rosa tugged her Papa’s hand.

“ _Papí,”_ she said softly, grinning slyly. Cassian grinned and shook his head, but knelt to let her up on his back.

“You know what we need to work on, _mija_?”

Rosa shook her head.

“What?”

“Your punch. If a boy says he won’t hit a girl, but he needs to be hit, that just means you can hit him harder,” Cassian informed her, as they exited the building.

Rosa considered this for a moment, then nodded.

“That makes sense.”

* * *

They went to a small ice cream parlor a few blocks away from the school, normally bustling, but relatively empty right now. Galen and Rosa sat at the bar, ice cream sticky around their mouths, giggling and chattering, Rosa attempting to teach Galen some Spanish, and Galen failing epically. 

Jyn and Cassian sat in a booth across from the kids.

“So,” Jyn said, stirring her root beer float with her straw.

“So,” Cassian echoed.

“I feel like I’ve seen you before,” Jyn said, eyes squinting slightly as she searched his face. 

Cassian took a lengthy sip of his milkshake, then said,

“I think we live in the same neighborhood. I think I’ve seen you at the bus stop.”

Jyn considered it, then her face brightened.

“That has to be it!”

A sudden burst of uncontrollable giggles erupted from the dynamic duo, and Jyn and Cassian shared a grin.

“Well, maybe I’ll see you more often,” Jyn said casually, glancing up at him from under her lashes. A quick-silver smile flashed across Cassian’s face.

“Maybe you will.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I'll probably end up writing more of these guys eventually


End file.
